Normal, Complicated Lives
by Teehee Tummytums
Summary: **!ON HOLD FOR A LITTLE WHILE!** This story just uses the Max Ride characters, COMPLETLY NORMAL! this about their years in highscool, friendship, hatred, love, laughter and more! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is VERY VERY OOC!!!! Just so ya know**

Ii!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!ii!i!i!i!i!Prologue

_**Bleh!**_ I am so bored. This is one of the few weekends I have NOTHING planned. I am just laying here on my unmade bed staring at my dark red ceiling. My room is painted dark red with black and white furniture and band posters everywhere. As I was saying, I am staring at the ceiling thinking about the past four years. Memories flood my brain. My first day of high school, my first kiss, when I beat up Dylan McFuller's butt, and of course, graduation.

I should probably back track for you. I am Nick Michaels-a.k.a. Fang (don't ask)-the 18 year old star football/track/baseball star of my high school. I know, I know, you're thinking _**He's probably tall, blonde, and a popular, blah, blah, blah. **_Well you think wrong. You can search all of my clothes and you can't find anything except black, dark purple, red, navy blue and white. Most people actually put me in the goth or emo category when they first see me. Not only that, but I am in all AP classes. Not the typical jock am I? The thing is I don't have a stereotype. Not emo, goth, prep, loner, jock, skater, nerd, gangster, or anything else, I am just me.

Well, I have just graduated Lancaster High School (no not the one in Pennsylvania) and am headed to pursue my music career. Yeah, I play guitar, piano, drums, anything. I am about to tell you about the best, and worst, years of my life. Enjoy.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!!i

**A/N: yeah um, do you guys want frequent short chapters of not frequent long chapters???**

**p.s. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Emoness and Evil Cats!

**A/N: I don't deserve your forgiveness at all. I had so much going on and on top of hat I had writers block. I had my mind on other things like testing and registering for high school. I had to do some summer reading, and got contacts. I also went on vacation. I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me, and you can send me hate comments, just please read!**

**Chapter 1**

**The Scariest Day Ever**

**Fang POV**

I sigh. My first day of high school. Yay! (Note sarcasm) I glance at my reflection in the mirror, the only thing in my room not dark. My black hair is partly covering my pitch-black eyes, and my usual black ensemble.

_You will be just fine if you breathe! So what if there might be some pregnant girls or kids old enough to drive? You will have all of your friends there and it's not like the upperclassman are even going to pay attention to you! I wouldn't. Just put your mask on, and be cool._ _Ever-_"FANG! Get your emo butt down here and eat breakfast before I send Nudge up there to get you!" my mother threatened. By the time she finished her threat, I was already down the stairs. I love my adopted sister Nudge, but she can talk way too much.

"I am **NOT** emo!" I yell back in a joking matter. My family jokes around a lot.

"You know you are." She teased while my brother Iggy (his name is Jeff) quickly grabbed my arms and started looking for any scars. He's my fraternal twin brother. We are complete opposites.

"No scars, I am so proud of you Fang!" he joins in the teasing.

"All right, that's enough! Fang, Iggy, you guys don't want to be late on your first day!" my single mother says. She looks so much like me, it's a little creepy.

"Oh joy!" I reply sarcastically as I pull a ham and cheese Hot Pocket and stick it in the microwave. I am obsessed with the cheesy goodness that is Hot Pockets. They are just s good!

"The excitement is almost tangible!" Iggy says. There were a few eye rolls and I slapped the back of his head. "Abuse! Abuse!" He cries while rubbing his head. He got up to get some ice. "That really hurt, man! Control your anger!"

"You guys are so lucky! OMG, I really want to be in high school! There's a whole bunch of hot-" I started to tune her out. The Nudge Channel was officially on and working fine! Everybody else was quiet, trying to eat their breakfast quickly so they won't be late.

"Dude, hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Iggy started to rush me. He gave me my backpack and started pushing me out the door. I tried to shove the Hot Pocket down my throat. Iggy started talking about all of the 'hot chicks' that are going to be here. My mind was too busy racing to add anything other than an "yeah", or "ok", or a "uh huh". Our walk there takes a whole ten minutes. At about 2 minutes through, I saw _her._

**Max POV (yay!)**

Hey, my name is Maximum Ride, max for short. Yeah, I know, it's a weird name, but I kinda like it. It suits me. My parents tend to be a little eccentric. They got me up at five-flipping-thirty in the morning (2 HOURS BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS) so I could feed the five annoying as heck parrots (they don't deserve to have their names mentioned), my psychotic dog, hyped up on steroids for allergies (how steroids help allergies, I have no flipping clue.), **(I'm talking about my dog. It's true!)** and the spawn of Satan itself, the evil cat. Not to mention, IT'S MY FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL! Not that it matters, or that I'm worried. Just another 4 years of classes I don't like, teachers who hate me, and idiotic teenagers.

After I finished feeding all of the animals I threw some clothes on, not paying attention to what I was wearing. When I was dressed I went to my bathroom, yeah, **my bathroom**, and did my morning ritual:

Wash face

Brush hair

Brush teeth

Put deodorant on.

Very detailed huh? When I finished my 4-step plan, I rushed downstairs to the kitchen to have a bowl of Lucky Charms. I LOVE Lucky Charms. I can't imagine life without them, and if you have a problem with that, then go away.

"Whoa! Max you look H-O-T!" my sister Ella said. I really love her, she is amazing.

"You do look really pretty Max!" my other sister, Angel, who's six, said. I looked down to see what I was wearing. I had an Electric Blue off the shoulder shirt that was super tight and showed off my curves and my tan shoulders, some short blue-jean shorts that were seriously ripped at the bottoms and my black high-top Chucks. My hair was put into a sloppy ponytail and looked awesome with that outfit. It didn't look that bad, if I do say so for myself. I had recently been dragged by my sisters, their friends, and Mom for school clothes. Luckily I did have a say of what I wanted.

"Hurry up Max or you'll be late!" my mom, Valencia yelled from across the house. I quickly downed my cereal and grabbed my favorite pair of sunglasses, and my blue backpack. There was a quick exchange of goodbye's and good luck's, and in 2 minutes I was out the door. I had started my 8 minute walk to Lancaster High School, a.k.a. home of the Eagles.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? I tried to make it long, so that you guys would have more to read until August. **

**I AM GOING TO START UPDATIGN AGIN ONCE I START HIGH SCHOOL IN AUGUST, SO IT WILL BE MORE REALISTIC!**

**I REPEAT I WON'T UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL AUGUST! AUGUST!**

**Other than that, please review and tell me what I can work on, so that it will be better. Don't be afraid, I won't bite!**

**Bye! Have a good summer!**

**Teehee Tummytums!**


	3. And They Meet!

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to thank you for bearing with me, I just wanted it to be as realistic as possible! Just finished my first day of High School, and it wasn't that bad! Please don't be afraid to review flames! I can handle criticism well! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride Series, or any of the locations in this story.**

**Claimer: I DO own this plot and all of my OCs!**

**P.S. The characters may be a little OOC, but if you don't like it, don't read it, but please review!**

**Chapter 2  
**

Turned out _her_ is actually Max, and man she has an attitude! I have a few classes so far, I have block A and C, which are Honors 9 English and PE, we also had Lunch 1 together, but that's only on ABC days. I have no idea about DEF days.(**A/N: Bear with me, I'll explain it at the end, I just want to get on with the story.)**

In Block A, we had to do one of those stupid getto know each other games. We had to interview our partner and then tell about them in the front of the class. But, I did enjoy it because I was partnered with Max, so I got to find out a lot about her. Such as she has two sisters, Ella and Angel, who are both 12 (they are fraternal twins), and an 8 year old brother whose nickname is Gazzy. She likes all the same shows and music I do, she wants to live in Boston, wants 4 kids, and would like to become an author. Oh, and the most important thing to her is either her friends or her education.

Yeah, I remembered! She also has the voice of an angel.

At lunch I noticed her talking with a bunch of girls that don't really seem much like her, and she seemed really annoyed.

"FANG! Hello! Earth to Fang!" Arianna exclaimed, catching my attention. "What is up with you today? You're a million miles away!"

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled once I came back. I tried as hard as I could to get back into the conversation so that no one would realize at what, at whom, I was looking at. I failed.

"Fangy's got a little crush!" Iggy teased once he noticed where I was staring. I flushed. Everyone just stared at me for a moment. I'm not one to usually care about the whole feelings thing, as a matter of fact; my nickname is Mr. Emotionless Rock. All of a sudden my group of friends started cheering and asking me who was the lucky girl. I just ignored them as Iggy pointed her out.

"Ooh, she's a looker!" Dylan said, along with many comments of the some sorts from the others. Great, I'm fond of one girl and I have to endure a lot of smart-alick comments from the guys, Danielle, and Arianna. FUN!

Later that night, Max was all I could think about. I have never felt this way before. _Stop thinking about her! Her and her beautiful face-_ Please ignore that last sentence. I was so confused, I mean I didn't even know her. _Yes you do, you know all of her favorite things, remember the assignment in English?_

** "**Ugh!" Why does everything have to be confusing! My head was too scrambled for my liking so I went to go play my guitar. I always play my guitar to clear out my head. I started strumming to one of my favorite songs, Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance. It's a very encouraging song. As I played I hummed the words.

Now I know that I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your?

And I know there's nothing I could say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change

So many bright lights to cast a shadow, but can I speak?  
Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding, I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding, I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home

Can you see my eyes are shining bright  
?Cause I'm out here on the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?  
A love that's so demanding I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(How can I see, I see you lying)  
'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying)  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying)  
Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying)  
Asleep or dead!

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead!

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead!

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead!)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead!)

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead!)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead!)

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead!)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

When I was done I sighed and tried to go back to sleep. Emphasis on the 'tried'.

Max POV

I couldn't go to sleep that night. That one guy...Nick, he was embedded into my mind. He was a quiet kid, but wasn't anti social. We had to do this oral project in English, we had to interview our partners then tell the class about them. He likes the same music I do, he wants to be a Sound Mixer when he grows up, he has a sister Nudge who is 12 and a twin brother Iggy, and Nick's nickname is Fang (I have no idea where all the weird nicknames came from). It's just there is something about him, I felt all tingly when his midnight eyes looked in my own. All during lunch I kept sneaking glances at him and my friends noticed. They all thought I liked him, which I don't ! Though he is kind of handsome...Forget that last thought.

I even had trouble sleeping. His eyes were on burned into my brain. I had to clear my mind. I love to read, so I read. The book I'm in right now is called GONE. I really love it. I'm into sci-fi, romance, mystery, and action books, so I have a big variety. In the book everyone over the age of 14 dissapears in this tiny town nobody ever heard of and all communication systems don't work. It's really interesting. After about 60 pages I fell asleep.

**A/N: There we go, a long chapter for me. Tell me how you like it. I tried to make up for the wait!**

**About the whole schedule thing, periods are blocks and each block is 2 hours long. You have the first three blocks on one day and the next three the next day. Depending on what you have for your second block you have either 1****st**** lunch or 2****nd**** lunch. I know it's confusing.**

**You really should read the GONE series since I know you guys like the Maximum Ride series or else you wouldn't be reading this!**

**Not to sound desperate but PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it's flames, threats, or a random sentences, just review! **


	4. CLocked in the closet!

**A/N: Hey! DON'T KILL ME! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! There is no exception, and I am sorry. I am not even going to try and give you any excuses. Just please read the story! I have got some awesome things planned!\**

**CHAPTER 3~ FINALLY!**

**Rebecca's POV-**

I am Max's best friend since third grade. I know Max VERY well. People tell me that I am some what funny, I have blonde hair and blue eyes, and can be crazy at times. Just like every other hormonal teenage girl, I LOVE GUYS! Even though it may not seem like I am always on the "sane" side, Max loves me for who I am.

I have this other friend named Arianna, and we are planning out Max, and Fang's lives together. We see them as a perfect couple that will last FOREVER! But, they are both too stubborn to realize it, and so we are taking initiative and gonna get them together! Since Max trusts me like you wouldn't believe, and Arianna and Fang are practically brother and sister, we are gonna force them to meet AND talk to each other, in a place they can't forget...

My birthday is coming up, so I am going to have a partayyyy! At that party, we are going to play a little game that involves being locked in a closet, you might know the game, it is called Seven Minutes In Heaven! And in that game Max is going to spin and it will land on Fang. Then we will lock them in the closet, and "accidently" forget about them being in there.

EVIL ISN'T IT?

**Max's POV-**

Okay, well I am going to Rebecca's party today. And when she invited me she ad this evil look on her face...wonder whats going to happen...

**Fang's POV-**

So, Arianna is like a sister to me and I promised her that I would go to this party, because she was nervous and needed somebody to go with.

When I got to the party, I was wearing black skinny's and a Metallica tee shirt. Nothing special, just me.

**Max's POV-**

WOW! HE LOOKS HOT! Wait...I did not just think that!

**Fang's POV-**

I walked in and saw all my friends and her, Max. That was a surprise. Everything was quiet for about 5 minutes, then all of a sudden Rebecca, the girl who is holding this party, shrieked out "I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!" and when she said "Seven Minutes In Heaven" I FREAKED!

So we all sat in a circle, and then Danielle spun the bottle and it landed on Iggy. They went in the closet and "did there business" While I had a mental break-down. Then they got out and they made Max spin the bottle. Can you guess who it landed on? Yep, you guessed it ME! While we both stared at each other with wide eyes, Rebecca said "Well, come on now! Go in there already! We DONOT have all night!" So, we were pushed into the closet and I heard a little _click. _

Suddenly Max looked at me and said "Sorry, I have nothing against you, but we are NOT going to do this." Then, I just nodded my head and then we sat on the floor. We sat for a very long time. And Max finally broke the silence by saying "Fang right?" My heart skipped a few beats hearing her say my name. But I gained control of myself and nodded.

"You don't talk much do you?" Max said. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"..." I shook my head no.

"Well I think that they forgot us, so we might as well make this situation the best it can be...so talk" Max said.

_WOW! She's forceful! _I thought.

"So...you like Metallica?" When she noticed my confused expression she pointed to my shirt.

"Oh, yeah, there pretty awesome!"

**Max's POV-**

I know this might sound really, extremely weird, but I like the sound of his voice. In attempt to keep this conversation going, I noted that I like Metallica also.

**Fang's POV-**

I think that I have died and gone to heaven. I am just glad that she doesn't listen to Justin Beiber or Lady Gaga.

"So you don't listen to that bieber or googa crap?"

She snorted, then blushed. I thought both were cute, "Are you kidding me? That stuff make my ears bleed, then I die drowning from my own ear blood. Oh, sorry I went a little graphic there"

"It's ok," I assured her "I like graphic, I hate queasy wimps."

"Same here, they are so weak." Max agreed. Man, I think I love her...I DIDN'T THINK THAT! Just mentally forget that previous statement!

"Soo...what's your favorite movie?" I asked. Trying to contribute to the awkward conversation.

"I like them all, but if I had to choose one it would probably be Salt, Angelia Jolie is awesome in that movie! And you?"

"Salt's pretty good, but personally I like Paranormal Activity 1"

_**10 minutes later-**_

I heard another _click_ and light streamed into the small closet. "Sorry we forgot you guys were in there" Arianna said.

"Oh yeah...forgot" Max said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

**Max's POV-**

Rebecca walked up to me after we were sitting on the couch for a few minutes.

"Heyy...M-Max? Can I talk to you for a moment alone" Her face looked like she was very nervous. If a guy did this to her...Gosh! I would tear him up into tiny little pieces.

"Oh yeah, sure" We walked into the kitchen. Then Rebecca just blurted out "I LIKE THIS GUY IN DRUMLINE"

"Umm...okay who?" I said not so sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"Okay, don't get mad at me, but it's..." She quietly said

"Just tell me!" I said getting impatient.

"It's Ari!" Barely audible.

As soon as I heard that I stormed out the front door, ignoring Rebecca's crys to come back.

_**A/N: **_**DUHN DUHN DUHN! Bwhahahahaa! My friend Rebecca (108degreesishawt) helped me write this chapter, so if you don't like it blame it on her. JUST KIDDING! I love you Rebecca! But yeah, I am gonna try and write another chapter and hopefully put it up today!**


	5. Running and picnincs

_**A/N:**_** Yo! Guys! So I have received some feedback, ONLY ONE COMMENT (come on guys you could just put random things on there, it only takes a few seconds!), saying that Fang is major OOC, and sorry, my friend that hasn't read the whole series was helping me, but now I have a pretty good idea on what to do! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

**P.S. THANK YOU TO THE ONE REVIEWER and THANK YOU FOR THE ADVICE, now I am going to try and work on that! (You know who you are!)**

**P.P.S. I know the last chapter kinda sucks now that I think of it, but I am going to try and make it up to you!**

**Fang POV**

I saw Max storm out the front door and not even look back when Rebecca was pleading for her to come back. Whatever happened in there must have hurt Max HARD! Because, after spending what seemed like seconds (which, in reality was a half-hour) in a locked closet, I thought I knew her pretty well. Yes, I am aware that we exchanged some awkward comment and it was a sorry excuse for a conversation, but I could tell that she was pretty strong, and what just happened form what I've seen, which isn't very much need I remind you, was **way **out of character.

I fought the urge to go after her, because 1) I barely knew her 2)She barely knows me and 3) I AM NOT A WEIRDO STALKER! But...I still really wanted to go after her...

**Max POV**

I just ran. Ran and ran and ran. I didn't have a specific place in mind; I didn't even know where I was. I just had to go, go as far as I could and don't look back.

Just the mention of his name and I want to cry.

I NEVER cry.

About an hour later, once all of the adrenaline wore off, and I was about to collapse, I stop. I walked around and found a weeping willow. I love those trees, they are just so beautiful. Once I got under the shelter of the tree, it rained. How ironic and cliché is that? _**(A/N: Don't worry guys, I will try not to be too cliché, but sometimes its really cute, and produces familiar ground)**_ While I sat, trying to stay dry, (the shorts and tankI had on didn't really help my situation...) I flashbacked to the day when I decided that I will the weeping willow will ALWAYS be my favorite plant.

_I was five years old, it was the first day of spring break and the family was having a picnic. I don't know where. _

_We lay down the blanket and Mom takes out the PB&J sandwiches. She makes the best sandwiches. This whole time, Dad was trying to make mom eat more. I didn't understand why until later._

_Then we got to play Frisbee. It really was a nice day we got tired, we layed on the grass and looked at the clouds. _

_After a little bit of laying there, we just walked, both parents holding onto my hands. I were swinging them as high as they could go. We walked for a long time, then we saw this tree. It's leaves and branches were drooping, it looked as if it was crying. Then I saw the swing._

_I ran to it as fast as my legs could take me. When I got on, Dad pushed me. I remember thinking to myself '_it would be really cool to be able to fly!'_Then he stopped. I looked around to say why. I saw an eager expression on his face, and I said "Daddy, why you stop?"_

"_Come over here Max, your Dad and I have something to tell you." Mom said. I jumped off and ran, excited to find out the secret._

"_Max, you are going to have a baby sister!" my parents said simultaneously. I had to think about it first, and then I said "Well I want her name to be Ella! I can't wait we can play with each other! When do we get her?" I asked anxious to play with her._

"_We won't see her for a while Max, you'll just have to wait."chuckled Mom._

End Flashback~~~

After the flashback to one of the best days of my life, I dozed off.

**(A/N: I almost stopped here, but I decided to be nice and keep going :) You guys are very lucky! ;))**

I woke up in a cold sweat. Where was I? I looked around and noticed I was in my room. How the freak did I get here? Then I noticed that I was in my favorite pajamas. WHO PUT ME IN THESE? Now I was freaked. The last thing I remembered was the flashback under the weeping willow tree.

Just then I had the over-whelming sensation to run to the toilet and puke my guts up. I think that sleeping in shorts and a tankoutside while it's raining, isn't such a good idea. I am sick.

Then I heard a knock on the door. When I was able to breathe longer than 7 seconds I said "just a minute!" About 5 minutes later after puking up everything I had ever eaten. I got up washed my face and brushed my teeth, I opened the door. It was Mom.

As soon as I opened the door, my mother enveloped me in a hug. "OW!" I was able to squeak. My Mom then let go muttering "sorry" under her breath.

"Mom what happened?" I asked.

"It's a very interesting story." she said, worry in her voice.

~~~end scene~~~

**A/N: So there you go, I hope that was better. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN WORK ON! Please! Also, I know this is short but, I have some other things planned and I need to space it out. You know? REVIEW!**


End file.
